


Catching a demon

by Rivaxorus



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: rin's run off and Bon's determined to reel him back in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the clean fluff version xD I'm working on the not so clean version at the moment which just sort of is almost like an alternate ending. Either way hope those of you enjoy this!

“How hard is it to lose a guy with a tail?” Bon muttered under his breath as he wandered through the bushes. Yukio going off and annoying his brother again pissed him off. After all, he and Rin had business to attend to or rather the boy had agreed to help him with some cleanup duty after school. It was already dark now and Rin had run off into the night to practice or some shit like that. Bon scoffed, whatever he’d find that brat and drag him straight back to the scene of the crime. The god damn slime demons that exploded all over the place and they had to clean up. Before the end of tomorrow hopefully. 

Bon threw some more bushes out of the way growling to himself when he looked up to see Rin. He was sitting on a tree branch staring out into the forest, his tail wildly swinging back and forth hanging closer to Bon’s head. Bon raised his hand and grabbed Rin’s tail pulling on it as Rin let out a shriek and fell backward - hitting the forest floor with an audible thud. Rin shot up in a fiery blaze as he glared at Bon. 

“What was that for?” he snapped as Bon placed a hand on his hip and pointed to the branch. 

“For sulking on a tree branch without telling me. What happened to helping me this afternoon?!” Bon complained as Rin blinked. Realizing that he had forgotten as he calmed down and suddenly looked more distressed than anything else. 

“Sorry Bon.” Rin muttered as his tail swished from side to side unhappily. Bon let out a sigh as frustrated as he was Bon understood why Rin would get so frustrated with Yukio. At times Yukio acted like Rin’s dad more than anything else. 

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again! We have to get that slime cleaned up by tomorrow night.” Bon hissed, not happy that he was put on cleaning duty to begin with. Rin turned towards Bon and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Then I’ll help you in the morning.” Rin said seriously before jumping off again. Bon tried to stop him, reaching for the young man but he didn’t manage to get him. Cursing he hissed to himself before following where Rin was going. Stopping at a clearing in the forest where a stream was flowing. The moonlight filtered in like a spotlight to Rin, Bon caught his breath as he approached him. 

“You’re missing the point here Rin.” Bon grumbled as he stood up, looking at Rin he stopped. The blue eyed demon was staring at his own reflection in the water - looking dazed as Bon raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rin hadn’t heard a single word he said had he? Bon frustratingly looked around for a moment. He could always punch the guy but that wasn’t really what he thought was needed. It wasn’t as if he was that angry at Rin. 

Bon grabbed onto Rin’s shoulders and turned him around, seeing eye to eye with him. Rin’s blue eyes widened as Bon approached him quickly. His mouth opening slightly as Bon pecked him on the cheek. Rin’s face blew up in a color of red, Bon watched as the demon’s tail twitched slightly. Bon then moved away and stared at him. “Do I have your attention now?” he asked. 

Rin smiled widely, his tail moving wildly about but this time in a more happy manner. “If you said you wanted a kiss you could have just asked Bon.” he teased as Bon opened his mouth. Instead taking his fist and punching Rin in the shoulder, turning around as Rin let out an audible noise of distress. 

“Heyy.” He complained as he set his hand on Bon’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…. I’d like you to do it again.” Rin embarrassingly confessed. Bon turned to him a bit surprised as Rin poked his index fingers together. The partial blonde tapped his hand against his arm he sighed and got closer to Rin. Though this time giving him a proper kiss, his own lips caressed Rin’s. Rin found himself hugging Bon tightly closer to him. Curling his tail around Bon’s back as Bon suddenly found himself gasping for breath. Parting their lips as Rin pushed his tongue to the roof of Bon’s mouth. Eyes closed as they embraced, only for a single moment Bon finally able to pull his head away with a string of saliva left between them. Bon looked up at Rin who had an eerie grin on him, his face red. 

“Ryuji, you’re so cute.” Bon coughed on the words that Rin said. Bon pushed against Rin as Rin separated from him. 

“Let’s go idiot.”


End file.
